


Beetlejuice and Lydia’s 9th Anniversary: The Musical

by Kayleechan18



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Lydia is 20 years old, Lydia is Aged Up, Musical Fic, Songfic, beetlebabes but it’s aged up so don’t freak out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: Beetlejuice is throwing a karaoke party to celebrate 9 years of him and Lydia meeting.Lydia is now 20 years old and lives on her own in Peaceful Pines after Her parents moved back to New York. She and Beetlejuice have been dating for 2 years now, and Beetlejuice has a surprise for this Anniversary.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, Ginger/Jacques Lalean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Time to Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is getting ready for her anniversary celebration with Beetlejuice, and Beetlejuice has a surprise for their anniversary, a karaoke party!

Chapter one: Time to Party! 

20 year old Lydia Deetz was in her room getting dressed up. Today was the 9th anniversary of the day that her and Beetlejuice met. 

It has also been two years since the two of them started dating. What Lydia didn’t know was that Beetlejuice had a big surprise for this years anniversary. 

“Hey babes, you ready to go?” 

Lydia looked over at her mirror to see her boyfriend, Beetlejuice, smiling at her. He was looking quite nice. His hair was actually cleaned up, and his suit didn’t have a spec of grime. 

“Wow, BJ, you really went all out for this.” She laughed. 

“It’s been 9 years, babe. And 2 since we fell in love. I gotta look good for my girl.” He smiled as he blew kisses. “Gotta say those three words, babes.” 

Lydia smiled “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!” 

In a flash, the two of them were at Beetlejuice’s roadhouse front door. 

Beetlejuice, what are we doing for the anniversary anyway? A dinner? A visit to the beach?”

Beetlejuice looked nervous. “Well babes, I thought of doing something a little different this year.” He opened his front door.

“Surprise!” Jacques, Ginger, Prince Vincent, and even The Monster Across the street were here. Also in the room was a karaoke machine.

“Oh Beej, this is wonderful! I love singing!” Lydia hugged and kissed her boyfriend. Beetlejuice blushed as everyone let out an “aaaww”. 

“Oh shush. Alright folks, let’s get this party started, IT’S SHOWTIME!” 

The party had just begun.


	2. Rockefeller Street-Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger begins the Karaoke party by singing “Rockefeller Street” by Getter Jaani!

Chapter 2: Rockefeller Street-Ginger 

“Alright, let’s get this party started, IT’S SHOWTIME!”   
  


Everyone cheered and clapped as Beetlejuice began announcing the first singer.   
  


“For our first singer of the evening, we have Ginger The Tap Dancing Spider!” Beetlejuice announced. “I’m surprised you’re gonna sing, Ging. I thought you were just gonna do one of your lame tap dances.”   
  


Ginger glared at Beetlejuice. “For your information, Beetlejuice, I’m a great singer. And I’m going to be singing “Rockefeller Street” by Getter Jaani!”   
  


Everyone clapped as Ginger walked up to the karaoke machine. She took a deep breath, and began to sing and she swayed along to the song.   
  


_  
_ “ _Daylight is fading away, night silhouettes in the sky_

_LED lights are flashing on towers_  
_It's Manhattan's magical time_

_Ballerinas dancing the Swan Lake_  
_On a river made of diamonds and pearls_  
_Everything's a little bit weird now_

_Because tonight, it is showtime_  
_In the middle of the street life_  
_All we celebrate are good times_  
_Because tonight, it is showtime_

_Come and walk with me_  
_1273 down the Rockefeller street_  
_Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?_  
_1273 down the Rockefeller street_  
_Everything is more than surreal_

_Oldschool Hollywood stars_  
_Party cinderellas are here_  
_They move like computer game heroes_

_Because they know it is showtime_  
_In the middle of the street life_  
_All they celebrate are good times_  
_Because tonight it is showtime_

_So let's keep movin' on_

_1273 down the Rockefeller street_  
_Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?_  
_1273 down the Rockefeller street_  
_Everything is more than surreal_

_So let's keep movin' on_

_Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'_  
_If you want to know what Rockefeller groove is_  
_Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'_  
_Time is right to celebrate good times_

_Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'_  
_If you want to know what Rockefeller groove is_  
_Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'_  
_Time is right to celebrate the good times_

_1273 down the Rockefeller street_  
_Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?_  
_1273 down the Rockefeller street_  
_Everything is more than surreal_  
_So let's keep movin' on_

_Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'_  
_If you want to know what Rockefeller groove is_  
_Keep movin', keep movin', keep movin', keep movin'_  
_Time is right to celebrate the good times_

_We're singing_  
_1273 down the Rockefeller street_  
_Life is marchin' on, do you feel that?_  
_We're singing_  
_1273 down the Rockefeller street_  
_Everything is more than surreal_.”

A roar of cheering and clapping filled the room. Even Beetlejuice was dancing along to the song. “That was wonderful, Ginger!” Lydia said hugging her friend. “Thank you Lydia! And happy anniversary!” Ginger replied. Jacques gave Ginger a kiss. “Zat is my girl. Sings like an angel.” Ginger giggled.

Beetlejuice made a face, and Lydia giggled. 

“Alright, according to the line up, the next singer is...Prince Vincent?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is called “Rockefeller Street” by Getter Jaani. The next singer will be Prince Vincent!


	3. Helena-Prince Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Vincent is the next singer with the song “Helena” by My Chemical Romance.

Chapter 3: Helena-Prince Vincent 

“Alrighty, our next singer is...Prince Vincent?!”   
  


Everyone gasped at looked over at Prince Vincent. 

“Vincent, you sing?” Lydia asked. She remembered how as a kid, Vincent had a crush on her, but she of course did not, and turned him down. He was always droning on about how miserable his life was.   
  


“Yes, I wish to pour out the darkness of my soul. I am utterly happy for your anniversary, and so I must present my art with a wonderful song, Helena.”   
  


“isn’t that by My Chemical Romance? How ironic.” Beetlejuice rolled his eyes. “It’s perfect for him.”   
  


“Beetlejuice, be nice.” Lydia chided him. “Alright, Vincent, the stage is yours!”

”Thank you, dearest Lydia.” And so Vincent walked up to the machine, and began to sing.   
  


_“Long ago_   
_Just like the Hearse you die to get in again_   
_We are so far from you_   
_Burning on_   
_Just like the match you strike to incinerate_   
_The lives of everyone you know_   
_And what's the worst you take_   
_From every heart you break_   
_And like the blade you'll stain_   
_Well I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say?_  
 _Things are better if I stay_  
So long and goodnight  
 _So long and goodnight_

_Came a time_   
_When every star fall_   
_Brought you to tears again_   
_We are the very hurt you sold_   
_And what's the worst you take_   
_From every heart you break_   
_And like the blade you'll stain_   
_Well I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say?_   
_Things are better if I stay_   
_So long and goodnight_   
_So long and goodnight_   
_Well, if you carry on this way_   
_Things are better if I stay_   
_So long and goodnight_   
_So long and goodnight_

_Can you hear me?_   
_Are you near me?_   
_Can we pretend to leave and then_   
_We'll meet again_   
_When both our cars collide_

_What's the worst that I can say?_  
 _Things are better if I stay_  
 _So long and goodnight_  
 _So long and goodnight_  
 _And if you carry on this way_  
 _Things are better if I stay_  
 _So long and goodnight_  
 _So long and goodnight._ ”

As the song finished, it was silent at first, and then a round of applause. Even Beetlejuice had a small tear. “That..was..awful! But I liked it!” 

Vincent smiled. “Thank you for the chance to pour out my soul to you all. And congratulations to Lydia and Beetlejuice on their anniversary.” He bowed and walked off stage. “Now I must return to my castle. But I hope you all will have a lovely time.” And with that, he walked out the door. 

“Ookay then, that was weird. Our next singer will be The Monster Across The Street!” Beetlejuice announced as everyone applauded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song sang in this chapter is, of course, Helena by My Chemical Romance. The next singer will be The Monster Across The Street.


	4. Life is a Highway-The Monster Across the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster across the street is next to sing and chooses “Life is a highway” by Rascal Flatts.

Chapter 4: Life is a Highway-Monster Across the Street 

“Alright folks, next up we have The Monster Across The Street singing “Life is a Highway” by Rascal Flatts.” Beetlejuice Anounced.   
  


Everyone applauded and cheered as Monster got up on stage. “Yeehaw, Ladies and ghouls! Get ready to have some fun!”   
  


“

_Life's like a road that you travel on_  
 _When there's one day here and the next day gone_  
 _Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_  
 _Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_  
 _There's a world outside every darkened door_  
 _Where blues won't haunt you anymore_  
 _Where the brave are free and lovers soar_  
 _Come ride with me to the distant shore_  
 _We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate_  
 _There's not much time left today_  
 _Life is a highway_  
 _I want to ride it all night long_  
 _If you're going my way_  
 _Well, I want to drive it all night_ _long_  
 _Through all these cities and all these towns_  
 _It's in my blood and it's all around_  
 _I love you now like I loved you then_  
 _This is the road and these are the hands_  
 _From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_  
 _The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_  
 _Knock me down and back up again_  
 _You're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man_  
 _There's no load I can't hold_  
 _A road so rough, this I know_  
 _I'll be there when the light comes in_  
 _Tell 'em we're survivors_  
 _Life is a highway_  
 _Well, I want to ride it all night long_  
 _If you're going my way_  
 _I want to drive it all night long_  
 _Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_  
 _Life is a highway_  
 _Well, I want to ride it all night long, yeah_  
 _If you're going my way_  
 _I want to drive it all night long_  
 _There was a distance_  
 _Between you and I_  
 _A misunderstanding once_  
 _But now we look it in the eye, ooh yeah_  
 _There ain't no load that I can't hold_  
 _A road so rough this I know_  
 _I'll be there when the light comes in_  
 _Tell 'em we're survivors_  
 _Life is a highway_  
 _Well, I want to ride it all night long_  
 _If you're going my way_  
 _Well, I want to drive it all night long_  
 _Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_  
 _Life is a highway_  
 _I want to ride it all night long_  
 _If you're going my way_  
 _I want to drive it all night long_  
 _Come on, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_  
 _Life is a highway_  
 _I want to ride it all night long_  
 _(Yeah, I want to drive it all night long)_  
 _If you're going my way_  
 _I want to drive it all night long_  
 _All night long.”_

__

As the song ended, everyone cheered and clapped. “Thank you! Thank you very much!” The monster boasted. Even Beetlejuice has to admit, the song was pretty good. “You're a great singer, Monster!” Lydia said smiling. “Aw shucks!” Monster replied blushing. 

“Okay folks, now onto our next singer, a boney friend to me and you, Jacques Lalean, The French skeleton!” 


	5. Stamp on the ground- Jacques Lalean

Chapter 5: Stamp on the Ground- Jacques Lalean

”And now, singing Stamp on The Ground by the ItaloBrothers, your boney friend and mine, Jacques Lalean, the French skeleton!” Beetlejuice announced.   
  


Everyone began to cheer as Jacques walked up to the stage. 

”Ello everybody! This song iz a personal favorite of mine, as it makes me want to dance! If you want, you all can dance along!” Jacques said as he started to sing.   
  


“

_Stamp on the ground_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump_  
_Moving all around_  
_Tep tep da dow_  
_Stamp on the ground_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump_  
_Moving all around_  
_We're jumping all around_  
_Düp düp düp düp düp_  
_Jumping all around_

_Drop the beat_

_We're jumping all around_  
_Düp düp düp düp düp_

_We're sending out an invitation_  
_To everyone in every nation_  
_But don't sleep get on the run_  
_Stop thinkin' and have some fun!_

_Stamp on the ground_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump_  
_Moving all around_  
_Tep tep da dow_  
_Stamp on the ground_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump_  
_Moving all around_  
_We're jumping all around_

_Stamp on the ground_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump_  
_Moving all around_  
_Tep tep da dow_  
_Stamp on the ground_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump_  
_Moving all around_  
_We're jumping all around_  
_Düp düp düp düp düp_

_Drop the beat_

_So come and join our love foundation_  
_Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration_  
_'Cause we are about to ignite_  
_And we wanna go out tonight!_

_Stamp on the ground_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump_  
_Moving all around_  
_Tep tep da dow_  
_Stamp on the ground_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump_  
_Moving all around_  
_We're jumping all around_  
_Düp düp düp_  
_Jumping all around_

_Drop the beat_

_Jumping all around_  
_Düp düp düp düp düp_  
_Jumping all around!”_

Everyone was jumping around the room having a great time while Jacques sang. Ginger was Tapping all around the room. Beetlejuice and Lydia were holding hands and jumping. The Monster was jumping and doing a square dance.   
  


When the song ended, everyone began to cheer. “That was awesome, bonehead!” Beetlejuice said. “Thank you, everyone!” Lydia said. “But I think I’d like a turn to sing.” Beetlejuice smiled. “Of course, babe. You go next!” 


	6. Toxic-Lydia Deetz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets a chance to sing at her own anniversary karaoke party. She chooses “Toxic” by Britney Spears.

Chapter 6: Toxic- Lydia Deetz

“Well, babes, I guess you can sing next.” Beetlejuice said as Lydia hugged him and walked up on stage.

Everyone began to cheer. “I want to thank Beetlejuice for putting this wonderful party together! My song is dedicated to you, Beej.”

The lights dimmed and Lydia began to sing. 

“

_Baby, can't you see_   
_I'm calling_   
_A guy like you should wear a warning_   
_It's dangerous_   
_I'm falling_

_There's no escape_   
_I can't wait_   
_I need a hit_   
_Baby, give me it_   
_You're dangerous_   
_I'm loving it_

_Too high_   
_Can't come down_   
_Losin' my head_   
_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_   
_Do you feel me now?_

_Oh,_   
_The taste of your lips_   
_I'm on a ride_   
_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_   
_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_   
_And I love what you do_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_It's getting late_   
_To give you up_   
_I took a sip_   
_From my devil's cup_   
_Slowly, it's taking over me_

_Too high_   
_Can't come down_   
_It's in the air and it's all around_   
_Can you feel me now?_

_Oh,_   
_Taste of your lips_   
_I'm on a ride_   
_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_   
_With the taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_   
_And I love what you do_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Taste of your lips_   
_I'm on a ride_   
_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_   
_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With the taste of your lips_   
_I'm on a ride_   
_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_   
_With a taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_   
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now_   
_With your lovin' now_   
_I think I'm ready now_   
_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_   
_With your lovin' now_   
_I think I'm ready now.”_

__

__As the lights came back up, Lydia winked at Beetlejuice, who was blushing so hard his whole face was red.

  
“W-wow lyds, that was..beautiful!” Beetlejuice said smiling sweetly at her. 

Everyone cheered as Lydia walked off the stage. 

“Is that everyone?” Ginger asked. “Not quite, Ging. Now it’s finally my turn!” Beetlejuice handed her the mic as he walked up on stage. 


	7. SuperLuv-Beetlejuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice finally gets to sing for Lydia at their own anniversary party. He chooses to sing “SuperLuv” by Shane Dawson.

Chapter 7: SuperLuv- Beetlejuice

“Alright folks, the moment we didn’t expect. Our final singer of the evening is Beetlejuice!” Ginger announced. 

Everyone clapped but looked nervous. Beetlejuice? Singing??

“Thank you, thank you, you’re all too kind!” Beetlejuice boasted as he stood on stage. “Lydia Deetz, this song is for you, my love.”

He took a deep breath and began to sing.   
  


“

_I'm running out of time_   
_I hope that I can save you somehow_   
_If I, if I had superpowers_   
_I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine_

_Have no fear, your hero is here_   
_My super sense is telling me that danger is near_   
_I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back_   
_A villain's on the loose and he is ready to attack_

_Oh, but I'm not a superhero_   
_I'm not that kinda guy_   
_But I can save you_   
_Baby, give me a try_

_'Cause I'm running out of time_   
_I know what I came to do_   
_And I didn't come to lose_   
_So I'll fight until you're mine_   
_And if trouble comes around_   
_I won't be backing down, tonight_

_Oh, if you're in danger_   
_Oh, I'm here to save you_   
_Oh, that's what I'm made of_   
_Oh oh oh oh_   
_Give you my superluv_   
_Been fighting for your love for all this time_   
_What I gotta do to make you mine_   
_Got no super speed but I'm running this town_

_If you get in my way_   
_Imma take you down_   
_Oh, but I'm not a superhero_   
_I'm not that kinda guy_   
_But I can save you_

_Baby, give me a try_   
_'Cause I'm running out of time_   
_I know what I came to do_   
_And I didn't come to lose_

_So I'll fight until you're mine_   
_And if trouble comes around_   
_I won't be backing down, tonight_   
_Oh, if you're in danger_   
_Oh, I'm here to save you_   
_Oh, that's what I'm made of_

_Oh oh oh oh_   
_Give you my superluv_   
_Can't you see (That you're my lover)_   
_We're meant to be (You're like no other)_   
_So come with me, say you're mine_   
_(Don't keep me waiting)_   
_'Cause I'm running out of time_   
_I know what I came to do_

_And I didn't come to lose_   
_So I'll fight until you're mine_   
_And if trouble comes around_   
_I won't be backing down, tonight_   
_Oh, if you're in danger_   
_Oh, I'm here to save you_

_Oh, that's what I'm made of_   
_Oh oh oh oh_   
_Give you my superluv_   
_Give you my superluv_   
_Give you my superluv_   
_Give you my superluv_   
_Give you my superluv_   
_And all you really need_   
_Has been right in front of you this whole time_   
_And I, I didn't need no superpowers_   
_I saved the world and now you are mine_   
_Now you're mine.”_

As the song ended, everyone was silent for a moment, and then erupted into cheers and clapping. 

“That was beautiful, Beetlejuice.” Lydia said grinning from ear to ear and blushing. 

“That’s not all, folks. Lydia, come up on stage.” Beetlejuice said. 

Lydia walked up on stage. Beetlejuice was so nervous, he thought he was going to faint. 

“Lydia, I’ve known you since you were a kid. We’ve been the best of friends for 9 beautiful years and lovers for 2. And so;” Beetlejuice got down on one knee and held out a small box. As he opened it, it was a beautiful diamond ring in the shape of a skull. “Lydia Joyce Deetz, will you marry me?” 


	8. The Answer is....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After performing SuperLuv by Shane Dawson, Beetlejuice asks Lydia to marry him. What will the answer be??

Chapter 8: The Answer Is..

Beetlejuice got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. 

Inside the box was a diamond ring in the shape of a skull.

“Lydia Joyce Deetz, will you marry me?” Beetlejuice asked, his heart racing. 

Lydia felt tears of happiness drip down her face. Everyone in the room gasped. They couldn’t believe this was happening. Beetlejuice was proposing! 

“Yes! Yes, a million times yes I will, beej!” Lydia threw her arms around beetlejuice and kissed him. 

Everyone in the room cheered. “This iz so beautiful.” Jacques said as he blew his nose. 

“Congratulations, you two. I still remember when Jacques and I got married a few years ago.” Ginger said as she too was blowing her nose. 

“Beetlejuice, you drive me absolutely crazy, partner. But I’m happy as a horse for you.” The Monster across the street also wiped his eyes. 

“Happy Anniversary, sweetheart.” Beetlejuice said as he kissed Lydia. 

“Happy Aniversary, Beetlejuice.” Lydia said, kissing back. 

It truly was an anniversary to remember. 

The end.


End file.
